Kiss Me
by Rena1ssance
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday and he knows exactly what he wants for his present. One-Shot for Naruto's birthday.  NaruHina. Involves some 'mushy-moments', so if you don't like, please don't read it! Review if you like it


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters. But I love writing stories about them XD

A little bit of OCness with Hinata and Naruto.. but I hope they are still authentic to their characters =)

Hope you enjoy the story~ it's my first One-Shot! Happy birthday Naruto-kun! ^_^

* * *

How on earth did I let myself be dragged into this situation? I mentally cursed Hanabi. I was stuck in the rain in the most notorious and dangerous street in Konoha. I would have left Hanabi alone with her own devices, except that I was too caring to leave my sister… and I didn't know where I was…

I sighed, watching the cold mist my breath. At least I had an umbrella, although it didn't do much from preventing my shoes from being soaked. I should have gone home right after school, instead of letting Hanabi drag me out in the miserable weather. I shifted my shoulder bag and glanced around. I knew Hanabi had entered _one_ of the shops. I could take my chance and try to find her, but I honestly didn't want to see the merchandise. I had walked into the first shop, and my innocence was shattered! The shop was selling chocolate in the shape of underwear, which I found confusing, because wouldn't it look weird if you brought that chocolate to school and ate it in front of people? There were books there too with titles that didn't make sense. I decided to pick one up – Icha icha paradise. It had started out okay, then I came upon a scene in the book, and at that moment a pervy old man with long white hair had approached me asking if I needed help. He had wriggled his eyebrows suggestively when he saw what I was reading, and I felt my whole face burn with embarrassment. I ran out, swearing to never enter another shop in this district again! That's why I was stuck outside, in the rain, staring into the dark alleyways that lined the entire street.

Then suddenly a shape exploded out from an alleyway. I yelped as it came barreling towards me; a yellow flash. It ducked under my umbrella, grabbed the handle, right above my hand and materialized into an incredibly gorgeous guy. I couldn't breath. He peered out from under the umbrella with a cheeky grin, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. All around me more people were dashing out from the alleyway, but they were only a blur.

"Sorry to bother you." His voice was deep and husky and made my knees weak. Then he placed an arm lightly around my shoulders. An 'eep' escaped my mouth and he cast a curious glance at me before laughing.

"What's your name?" I could smell him: sunlight and warmth with a hint of… miso-ramen?

"Hi-Hinata," I replied, mentally banging my head for stuttering.

"What are you doing in such a _dangerous_ place, Hinata-_chan_?" he eyed me curiously, before glancing around.

"My sister brought me here."

He tilted his head, puzzled, "I don't see her."

"I got lost…" I mumbled, blushing.

His grin widened. "Would you mind if _we_ got lost?"

"Wh-what? What are you saying?" Was he going to kidnap me?

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" roared a voice.

"Oops! Time to get lost!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him.

We ran through the streets, rain splattered my face, soaking my hair and running down my clothes. I had lost my umbrella when he pulled me with him, throwing it in the way of his pursuers. He finally stopped and dragged me into a sheltered alleyway.

"Sorry bout this." He grunted and peered around the corner.

His hands were splayed on my back, pressing me into him.

I felt my cheeks burn. "Uh, can you let me go, please?" I whispered.

"Huh?" he looked down at me and I felt my blush shoot up to my ears.

He slowly released, "Haha, sorry, Hinata-chan." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Water dripped from his hair, down his neck and trailed down his chest, hidden by his shirt. He was really attractive. I swallowed thickly – damn that book for giving me inappropriate thoughts!

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

He laughed and shook his head, spraying me with water.

"Good idea Hinata-chan. Drying yourself while we wait!" he grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smile at him. He was funny.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself! I'm Naruto!" he extended his hand, "Nice to meet you." And grasped my hand. I shivered as something jolted in me from his warm touch. I lowered my head shyly. "Naruto-kun," his name sounded so nice. "Why were people chasing you?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Prank gone bad."

"Hinata! Hi-na-ta!" called an agitated voice.

I looked up and saw Hanabi walking around the streets calling me.

"That's my sister calling me."

His face fell in disappointment. "I better let you go. Sorry for dragging you around Hinata-chan."

I smiled. "It's okay Naruto-kun. It was nice meeting you." He was really too cute!

"See you around, Hinata-chan!" he ducked out from the shelter, waving as he disappeared into another alleyway off the street.

"There you are!" yelled Hanabi, as she spotted me. "Seriously, where did you go?"

I blushed as I thought about the first store and then Naruto and I running in the rain.

"I got lost," I replied truthfully. "Come on, let's get out of this rain!"

I couldn't stop thinking about Naruto-kun and our meeting yesterday. I've never met anyone like him before.

"Hinata, I have an errand for you."

I looked up at Kakashi-sensei and quickly stood. I blushed when I saw the book he was holding in his hand – Icha icha paradise.

He raised an eyebrow. "Since you and Sasuke are the class reps, I thought you could help with cleaning the art supply room. Sasuke is supposed to be back to help, but he has some matters to attend to first. Do you mind starting without him? If you're still there when the bell goes, just leave it and head to lunch, okay?

I nodded, "Okay, Kakashi-sensei."

The Art supply room happens to be in an isolated section of school. The majority of the classrooms along the way are empty, since they're being renovated. I had just passed the empty classrooms, when a hand snaked out and grabbed me from behind. I tried to call out, but a hand covered my mouth.

"Shh, Hinata-chan! If you scream we'll get in trouble!"

That voice! I turned my head and saw Naruto, holding me. He removed his hand from my mouth, but wrapped him arm around my waist.

"What-what are you doing here?" I asked shakily. He snuggled closer to me, resting his chin between my neck and shoulder.

"It's my birthday, Hina-chan."

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun." I began confusedly, "but why are you here? Are you a senpai?"

He chuckled, sending strange vibrations down my body. "I could be your senpai if you wanted."

I blushed and shook my head. "You're not a student here? How did you know I was at this school?"

"Your uniform. You were wearing it yesterday when we met."

"Oh, I see."

"That aside, Hina-chan. Did you get me anything for my birthday?"

I looked at him in surprise. "I didn't know it was your birthday…"

"Hmm, so then I can have anything, since you forgot?" he blew on my neck. I squirmed as I felt the hairs on my neck rise.

"Wh-what do you want?"

He spun me around slowly, hand trailing up and down my back. "Kiss me."

My eyes widened. He lowered his face down to mine, "Kiss… me. Please?" he asked, with a hopeful face.

Thinking quickly I leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. I couldn't resist him! He pulled away disappointed. "Not there!" he whined. He brushed his lips against mine. They were warm and soft. "Here" his mouth moved softly against mine as he spoke.

I was going to give him a peck on the lips, but his hand wove into my hair, gripping it gently, and he pulled me closer. He enveloped me in his embrace, and soon I was lost in the sensation. His firm chest under my fingertips, his silky blonde locks clenched in my fist, his body pressed against mine, my curves fitting against the strong lines of his male body. I sighed in contentment and then his tongue swept into my mouth. He nibbled on my bottom lip, sucking and pulling it. Finally he released me from the kiss. I felt every part of my body heat up.

"That was a great present, Hinata-chan," he spoke huskily, fingers brushing my cheek. "I can't wait for Christmas," he grinned.

I hit his arm playfully, unable to conceal my smile. He really was too cute.


End file.
